Crimson Dusk
by Cirebro9000
Summary: Jade,Andre,Tori,Cat,Beck and Robbie thought their lives were all peaches and cream but what happens when a top secret organisation picks them up and shows them that, the faith of the world..their lives..their famileis..all that matter to them hangs in the BALANCE to see who will be forever loyal and to seek and destroy the ones going to the darkness. my first fic. R&R.


JADE

We were at the lunch table outside Hollywood arts. Andre and Tori were trying to get the names and roles of the persons going to be in there production while writing the story for there play (which they had no idea was going to be about).Robbie was helping them and Beck and I were… 'talkin'.

"Not every time a girl says Hi to me_ you_ have the right to hit them or scream at me."Beck said in a annoyed voice.

" I don't scream at you!" I shouted angrily "then what are you doing _NOWWW."_

"oh so Mr. Overlord Beck Oliver says to stop talking so iii must stop. phhhh. Yeah right."

"Not once did I tell you to shutup. even though that is what I really really want. You have freedom of speech. SOO speak. WOMAN."

_at that same time Cat showed up with a sharp scissors asked the other guys something then came over to Jade._

"_Jade can I cut your hair." Jade was paying noo attention to Cat she didn't even hear her question she was too caught up arguing with Beck._

"Yes. Yes. Yeessss. That's the card you're playing at freedom of speech then to genderalise it."

"that's not even a word."

"Look jade did your hair pain you when I killed it."

I looked around to Cat by the look on everyones faces my conclusion must be coorect. But before I got crazy I asked one simple question, in a whispering voice with every word anger boiling up in me like molten magma from a volcano.

"Cat did u cut my HHAIR?" "Yes" she replied

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I ROARED as I jumped out of the chair spilling my drink and running after a screaming Cat with a lock of Raven hair in hand.

Tori

Cat had just came outside with a sharp looking silver scissors when she asked "Can I cut one of your hairs I wanna see if hair feels pain."

"Why don't you cut your own hair." Robbie asked

"Cuz my mom says my hair id dead aand dry." Cat explained

"So can I-

"no" we all said at same tme as cat advanced to us. Then she went over to an angry arguing jade and asked her the same thing but jade was arguoing not paying attention tpo cat when she said "Yes. Yes. Yeessss. That's the card- etc. Cat mistook her yeses for the go ahead to cut her hair so she snipped it leaving jade with a 6 inches less hair. That's when jade cued in and asked "Cat did u cut my HHAIR?" "Yes" she replied. Rex said 'run red head ruun'

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" jade said as she rushed toward cat. We all picked up and ran after Cat and jade when we saw jade pick up the scissors cat used and screamed something abot cat sushi.I sprinted to the front as the most athletic of the bunch robbien lagging the two were out of sight. Sinjin! He was right in the passage bound to see them.

"Did…(pant) u see…(pant) cat and jade…(pant) run past here?"

" yeah they went in the utility room direction." By then everyone was ruunung pass me so I screamed at them "their in the utility room direction." We ran in that direction until we heard screams emanating from the stage room we ran in ton see cat braced against the wall jade a few feet away and closing going in forn the stab. Beck held on and held down jade with his arms firmly around her waist." Cat you hurt?" no she replied sheepishly still firmly placed to the wall.

Beck

I held onto Jade tightly if I let her slip shed lunge.

"please relax babe. Your hair shall return."

"loose me beck!" "no" Jade elbowed me in the stomache picked up the scissors and threw it at Cat she dodged thankfully. Jade picked up another scissors from god knows wherer and threw it at Cat before I could stop her that one didn't miss. It struck. Cat fell like a bag of bones the scissors sticking out of her leg. Poor cat was crying as Tori , Andre and Robbie helped her out of the stage room and took her to the nurses office.

I held Jade and half dragged half carried her to the store room. It was a room full of empty boxes and old broken rooms, broken glass, old school pictures and projects it was a large room full of junk. When we reached she couldn't stand anymore. She just fell on floor as if gravity was too much for her. And cried. Jade didn't cry around anyone only me. Only me.

"She cut my hair Beck…she cut my hair." Jade's knees were pulled up, her hands were wrapped around them her face bent down, her short hair falling over her face.

"its okay Jadey. Its okay Jadey everything's okay." I said as I put my arms around her curled body like a shield as her protection. It may seem weird that she was crying over cut hair but she was insecure… about a lot of things without her hair well Jade… she'd fell even less of herself. Her façade of strength was just meaness and the meaness was just a way of not letting anyone in. She'd managed to do that perfectly until she met me.

"You're the same Jade I love and care about, that u were 20 minutes ago."

"no im not u love a raven haired beauty with, long hair and green eyes- im not the same im unattractive now. No one would want me I wouldn't even want me. You…you…wouldn't want me." I felt my heart clench at her words u wouldn't want me. She looked up at me her face pink, eyes red , lips swollen , face tear streaked and black from mascara.

"Jade I would always want you forever and always. No matter what. You are my Mrs. Oliver. My love. You atre one of the biggest parts of my life. Your hair being cut or anything else for the matter you'd still be the same Jade I fell in love with. The only person out there who I am ever gonna love the way I love you right now. Ever." Her dark green eyes wtched into mine searching then she hung her head.

"Look at me. Look at me." I said when she didn't move I put my under her chin and made her stare into my eyes. Her crying face so pink a vulnerable like she was blushing her cry face was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"I Love you." I told her I meant it with every fibre of my being.

"I Love u ." she said to me.

My lips found hers in a dance of pure magic. Heat traveled through my body igniting all unlit flames. my heart pounded in my chest too fast. Her hand traveled to my hair forcing my face more into hers. I felt like I was on fire. The soft feeling of her lips on mine. Her lips parting slightly as her tongue finds mine electric volts courses through me but the need for air is too great to ignore. I pull back. Panting and breathing and gasping.

"done already." She asked smiling sending my blood pressure up. "if I didn't stop things would've gone too far." I said smirking she got up fluffed her hair. "always the conservative, eh?" how dare she call me conservative. I got up slapped her on the butt she jumped, I gave her ass a squeeze as I leaned closer to her neck planted a kiss and grazed my teeth on her hot flesh. I felt her body quiver. i moved my lips closer to her ear and spoke softly.

"not always."

Andre

Tori and I had left Cat and Robbie in the Nurse's office so we could carry out our auditions for the star roles in our play. I was feeling giddy cuz time was of the essence but we maxed some time with the whole jade kills cat thing. I banked a turn in the hallway until I meet a door mark PRODUCTION ROOM, I entered. Tori was bent over a table having a scuttle with Trina evil witch of the East who songs like a toad and looks like one too. "im here. everything set?"I asked "set and ready to go." tori said leading me to my seat. We both sat watched at the paper in our hands lokked at each other then called "Trine Vega"


End file.
